Bella's Wish
by Saiyachick
Summary: /Sequel to Wishes/A week after Edward's wish for Bella to become a child for one day, Edward becomes persistent in discovering what Bella wished for. On the quest to discover Bella's wish, Edward is humiliated by non other than his family.


Disclaimer: I own many things but the Twilight series is not one of them. All rights are deserved to Stephenie Meyers. I also don't own Count Chocula, Les Liaisons Dangereuses, or Cruel Intentions.

-:-

Read and Review

-:-

**Bella's Wish**

-:-

"For the last time Edward, no!"

I groaned as Bella turned me down yet again. Stubborn girl. It wasn't fair that Alice knew Bella's wish and yet I, the love of her life, didn't get a single clue. One of these days Alice won't be able to keep me out of her mind; the waiting period was killing me-literally.

"Why won't you tell me?" I sighed, wrapping a strand of her hair around my finger. I stared into her beautiful eyes and smiled. "I told you what I wished for."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Only _after _Emmett let the whole zoo incident slip when I mentioned I wanted to go."

"That's beside the point," I growled, mentally cursing Emmett. "The point is we have to _trust _one another-"

"Ugh, you're such a woman Edward."

I blinked. Well that was uncalled for. Way to take a blow at my masculinity Bella. "Fine, be like that." Now that didn't sound childish at _all_; I mean I'm _only _turning a hundred and ten.

"Stop being so persistent Edward," Alice said while walking into the living room with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie in tow. "It's not beseeming."

"I don't see why it is such a big deal," I stated while leaning back against the couch.

"Maybe she wished you would actually grow some bal-"

I growled and smashed into Emmett before he could say another word. Idiot. My ego was already wounded as it was and I didn't need _his _input on the situation. Ever since last week's incident with the whole child Bella ordeal, I've been getting picked on non-stop. It wasn't funny before and it wasn't funny now.

"Edward." I heard the warning in Bella's tone and rushed back to sit down next to her.

My eyes snapped towards Rosalie as I heard her vicious thoughts. I was _not _whipped.

"What a cute little puppy," Jasper taunted me, humor dancing in his eyes. Bastard.

"Oh come off it," I snorted. "You and Emmett are just as bad when it comes to Alice and Rosalie."

"Are not!"

"Captain Prude does have a point," Alice chimed while placing a small kiss on Jasper's cheek.

Again with the nicknames.

I then turned to Bella and stared deeply into her eyes. I saw her slowly fall into my wonderfully maniacal trap of charm. What was it she said I did? Oh yes. I _dazzled _her. I heard her sigh with defeat and I inwardly cheered. "Fine, I'll tell you what I wished for."

Oh yes, Edward is the champion.

"I wished to save my wish for another day."

"_What?_" I couldn't believe it. I felt my face fall, dissatisfaction clearly shown. This is what I've been pining for? That wasn't what I wanted to hear.

I saw Bella shrug while flipping on the T.V. "Well you wanted to know."

"I wanted to know _what _you wished for, not that you wanted to save it for another day!"

"I'm _so_ sorry to disappoint you master." Master? I could get use to that. "Plus, who is the say the wish will actually come true?"

"Edward's wish came true though," Rosalie said while examining her perfectly manicured nails.

"True, _but _what if it is just a vampire thing?" Bella asked while biting her lip.

Alice smiled wickedly; I didn't like the look on her face. "Then there is no harm in wishing what you want."

"If you aren't going to use your wish, then let me use it!" Emmett exclaimed, his eyes sparkling gleefully.

_Snort. _He'd probably just wish for something that had to do with a bear.

"I'd want a pet grizzly." A bright grin appeared on Emmett's face. "OH BELLA! Wish for a vampire grizzly for me!"

Emmett _really _amazes me sometimes-not in a good way.

"I'm not going to waste my possible working wish on you Emmett." Bella smiled and threw a pillow at him. "No matter how much I like you."

"Emmett that is the stupidest idea you had since the Count Chocula incident," Jasper said while rolling his eyes.

"NEVER mention that _ever _again," Rosalie growled, miffed. I almost forgot about the Count Chocula incident.

I chuckled to myself and ruffled Bella's hair as she pouted. One day I'd tell her when Rosalie wasn't around. "What _would _you wish for right now?"

"World peace." Sarcasm a la Bella. Lovely. "I better go. Charlie will have a fit if I don't get home soon."

I rose up grudgingly and put my hand behind her back. I hated these restrictions Charlie had put on Bella; it made it harder for me to spend time with her. I frowned as I held the car door open for her and closed it while going to the driver's side. "So, usual routine tonight?"

"You sneaking in my room while my dad's asleep?" Bella laughed while staring at me. "Yeah. Same ol', same ol'."

Graduation was coming up _very _soon, which made Charlie a bit edgier than usual. The fact that graduation was coming up made _me _tense; me, the vampire who graduated dozens of times. This graduation was different. Since Bella was so stubborn after our trip back from the Volturi, and my _wonderful _family agreed to have her join, she was dead-set on becoming a vampire. No pun intended on dead-set.

I stopped in front of Charlie's house and killed the engine. We hesitated like we normally did until she finally turned to me and placed a quick kiss on my lips. She grew quite bold ever since she took the initiative to tell off Charlie and defiantly ignored my protests on changing her.

She was about to pull back on our kiss until I held her chin in place for just a second longer. I heard her whisper my name against our lips until she pulled back looking slightly dazed. I smiled at the angel in front of me then stiffened as I realized Charlie was standing outside-purple faced. Today just _had _to be a day where there wasn't any rain. I heard Bella groan as she got out of the car and trudged back to Charlie.

I sped off but vaguely heard something about Charlie installing bars on the windows. Hah. As if pathetic bars could keep me away from _my _Bella. I drove away and made it back home within a few minutes time and went back inside. I usually waited around thirty minutes before I went to see Bella; Charlie had become insufferably nosy and peaked in before and after Bella went to sleep.

Such paranoia led me to prolong my stay at home until darkness truly fell and I could whisk back to my angel. I was always in a terrible mood during these times; the fact that Emmett and Jasper annoyed me said time didn't help either. It became quite a habit; a routine in which I found no amusement from. I couldn't help myself from being angry every time the two fools would taunt me about-er-unmentionable things.

I sighed and went to my room to wallow in self-pity and turned to the only thing that could console my depression; my ever so loving music system. Yes, that's right. I _loved _inanimate objects. Some would call this sick, but I call it value. I _cherished _my Aston Martin. I _prized _my electronic system. I _worshipped _my music collection. Oh and of course I loved Bella; that was a given-she wasn't inanimate.

I smiled contently as I lay back on my couch and basked in my brilliant thoughts. I always felt at peace when I was in my room. It was my sanctuary. It was my haven. It was my-

"Hey Jasper, I bet you that Edward is making sweet, _sweet _metaphorical love to his room and possessions right now."

_Flinch._

"Nah. That is an easy bet Emmett. Now if it was actual _sex _then I might've taken that bet. We all know Edwards aversion to sexual relations-"

_Cringe._

"-only if they're living. We never know what happens behind closed doors, you know, with the inanimate items-is he a necrophiliac?" Emmett chuckled, feigning disgust.

_Twitch._

"I think it would only count on Bella's half. We're technically dead and you never know if that whole prude thing is an act-"

I felt a deep snarl ripple throughout my chest. Within half a second I slammed both Jasper and Emmett into the wall. Two against one-the odds weren't looking good at all-especially in my favor. Not exactly the best idea Edward. I felt Emmett grab my arms and Jasper looking at me with a menacing grin, but I managed to ram my head into my blond-haired brother's chest and we all went tumbling down the stairs.

Alice, Rosalie, and Esme came by and stared at us while shaking their heads.

"Fools."

"Idiots."

"Boys will be boys."

Typical Esme. While others-namely family-might tease or call us names, she will be there to bail you out…

_Crash._

…unless you broke something...and your name wasn't Bella.

"BOYS!"

"Just like the Chinese vase, huh Edward?"

Oh I _really _wish Emmett wasn't here because otherwise I would annihilate Rosalie with the utmost pleasure. The wrestling stopped and everyone stared at me with a couple of smirks and 'Oh, Edward is going to _wish _the Volturi had killed him' looks. I lifted my head slowly and stared at an oddly calm Esme.

I shuddered. That wasn't a good sign.

"My. Chinese. Vase." She began to shake a little. _Really _not a good sign. "The one that broke? The one _you_ blamed the _movers_ on _breaking_?"

"U-um-"

Her gaze fell towards mine with a penetrating glare. "You _do _know what this means Edward. You might be my son, but you will be punished."

My eyes widened as I got up from the floor, dusting myself off. Punished? I could leave to Italy, try to kill myself, _and _almost expose our secret to the outside world, but never once did I get punished. Slap my nose and call me Jacob Black. _Snort. _I might as well try and humor myself before I would be sent to eternal damnation-Esme style. "What sort of punishment might that be?"

In a flash Esme was gone. "Vendetta." I heard her yell from my room. "Possession for possession." No. _No._ NO! She wouldn't-she was Esme, my sweet and wonderful mother. She didn't have a cruel bone in her body-

_CRASH._

I stared at my brothers and sisters helplessly with pleading eyes. "Murder me. Please."

**Rest in peace my wonderful electronic system.**

-:-

After mourning over my loss, I realized it was time to go and visit my angel; she wasn't too happy with my tardiness or my lack of enthusiasm. When I crept in through her window she had been sitting patiently reading a book that seemed to be brand new. I raised my eyebrows as I glanced at the title.

"_Les Liaisons Dangereuses_?" Where in the hell did Bella get that? We haven't gone to the book store in ages.

She didn't look up; the book had drawn her attention more than I had. There goes my self-esteem-Hah. Her head finally lifted to stare into my eyes and she gave me a bright smile as if responding to my thoughts. Strange.

"Alice lent me her copy." Her voice was nonchalant as her eyes filled with amusement. "She thought I might enjoy it and I must say, Cruel Intentions does the book no justice."

I snorted. "Yes, a book about-er-_relations_-"

"You mean love, lies, and the game of seduction?"

Very blunt this one is.

"If that sort of thing appeals to you." I shrugged and sat on the bed, placing her gentle body in my lap. She leaned her head against my chest and opened her book once more and continued to read.

I grew bored and my eyes skimmed over the text. I never did read the book-it was banned from our household for the inappropriate behavior and-er-explicitness. _Flinch. _Great. It didn't help that the letters exchanged between Madame de Merteuil and Monsieur de Valmont contained some sort of scheme of lewd activities and seduction. How could Bella _read _this and not squirm?

A soft giggle came from Bella. "It's a classic. Most of the classics have some sexual innuendo in it. Come to think of it, most of Shakespeare's pieces are all about sex-"

_Flinch._

"Bella," I groaned while slapping a hand to my forehead. "You're doing that on purpose. The carnal acts of love-"

"There is nothing carnal about it," Bella stated while lifting her head. "I don't see how everyone else is comfortable with the subject and yet you-"

"Well considering the time period in which I was born and the constant 'If you have sex-_twitch_-before marriage, you'll die', I think I have an excuse," I muttered while staring at the wall. "Plus, everyone else has someone to-er-suppress the awkwardness of the situation-"

"Say no more Edward." I heard her sigh and lean her head against my chest once more, her breath settling into a peaceful rhythm. "Things will fall into place…eventually."

"Whatever you say love," I murmured, placing a kiss on top of her head. I loved the way she smelled. Intoxicating.

"I hope you don't go running," Bella giggled once more, nuzzling her nose into my chest. "Friends don't let friend leave drunk-especially if you're _intoxicated_."

I blinked and pursed my lips, going deep into thought. Did I say that our loud? I could've sworn it was all in my thoughts-I haven't made that mistake in so many years-

She laughed again and then it hit me.

"_No_…"

Bella gave me a lavish smile and pulled away from my limp embrace. She gave a small chuckle-apparently the sheer look of horror on my face was amusing to her. It couldn't be possible-she couldn't…

"Oh yes Edward," she said with a wide grin. "It _is _possible. All it takes is one simple wish."

She wished to read minds. Splendid.

I jumped up from off the bed, my eyes widening with fear. A rush of jealousy coursed throughout my body. "That isn't fair Bella!"

"Stop acting like a child Edward," Bella scolded, a wicked gleam still shining in her eyes. "Alls fair in love and vampires."

"But I can't hear your thoughts!" I whined. I really _did _sound like a child, but it _wasn't_ fair. Oh no…what if she heard certain thoughts that even made _me _cringe?

"What thoughts would that me?" Bella asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

Uh-oh. "Er, I think I'll take my leave now," I said as I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. She snatched my wrist and glared at me.

"You aren't going anywhere Edward Cullen."

"Yes I am," I whispered defiantly as I flounced out the window, kicking against the wall on purpose. I succeeded as heard Charlie's footsteps inching towards Bella's room.

She narrowed her eyes at me through the dark. "This isn't over."

I ignored her empty-hopefully empty-threats and hurried off towards my home. Not good. This was not good at all. Bella the mind-reader was a very bad thing. Crap. What if she could hear me this very second? _Great_. Now I'm paranoid. I wonder if this was how my family usually felt-but wait-they could block their thoughts…who is to say I couldn't do the same?

_SMASH._

Oops. Esme is going to kill me for running into and breaking the French doors again. As if I wasn't in too deep as it was, now I have to worry about more things. Wonderful. Abso-freaking-lutely wonderful.

I groaned and flung myself face down onto the black leather couch in the family room. I lay on my stomach and cradled my head in my arms; the leather pressed against my bare skin as my shirt bunched up in the process of my moping. I'm screwed.

My ears perked up as I heard my _loving _siblings sit down and turn on the television. Alice and Rosalie prattled on about the trip to Europe they were planning and the shopping that would be done while I heard Emmett and Jasper thinking some pretty evil thoughts. Like that was new.

"For shame Edward," Jasper gasped with a sardonic grin. I peeked through my arms and saw him pointing at my bare skin. "What would the nuns think?"

"Thou art a whore," Emmett chuckled while exchanging grins with Jasper. Bastards. They thought they were _so _clever.

"Piss off," I mumbled into the leather of the couch, trailing off a few profanities after that.

"What was that Edward, you just realized you were lusting after Jacob Black and don't know how to break it to Bella?" Jasper drawled while picking of some imaginary lint off his shirt. I glared at him through my arms and flashed a rather rude gesture to him involving a pale, middle finger.

Emmett chuckled once more. I felt his burly frame sit next to me along with Jasper as they began to pet my head as if I were a baby. "Poor Eddie," Emmett cooed.

I swatted his hand away and snarled at him. "Leave me alone you fuc-"

"You know Edward," Jasper said, cutting off my spree of swears. I felt an annoying remark coming up. "One would begin to think that you don't want to talk about what is bothering you."

"What gave it away, the swearing or the mortified expression?" I asked sarcastically, turning over to glare at the ceiling.

"Definitely _not _the swearing," I heard Jasper scoff as he propped his legs on top of the table. "That is nothing neither new nor special. The mortified expression, however, is a rare treat in which I take the utmost enjoyment out of. Come on now baby boy, tell us your woes."

"Again, piss off," I growled, still glowering at the ceiling.

Rosalie huffed and rolled her eyes. "Edward, we all know that you're pining for attention, taking in account that you flung yourself dramatically on the couch while wrinkling your favorite shirt in the process."

I turned my head and stared at the only silent one. Alice. My thoughts trailed to the night Bella returned to her teenage form and-_cringe_-the unwelcoming images that Alice fronted in attempt to divert my concentration. "_You_," I hissed rather violently. She deserved it though.

The wicked smirk on her face said it all. "Whatever do you mean Edward?" She asked casually, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

"_You knew and didn't tell me!_" I clutched my fists so I wouldn't ruin the leather on the couch. I've done too much damage today and I think I would find one way or another to murder myself if Esme did something to my prized music collection. I couldn't let that happen-it got me through some pretty rough times.

"Mind clueing us in Alice?" Rosalie yawned while changing the many channels on the television.

"Bella can read our minds," Alice chimed as she danced around the room. "And I bet Edward has a few thoughts that he'd like to keep private."

_Twitch._

She knew me too well.

Emmett gasped theatrically and rest the back of his hand against his forehead. "Our Edward would never have an impure thought! He is chastity personified," my brawny brother sniggered while slapping a hand on my back.

"I'm not _that _innocent." I had to defend myself somehow. Wait-did Emmett just say personified? Astonishing.

Rosalie snorted and stared at me, a sultry smile appearing on her face. "Edward? Tu es un monster de sexe?"

_Flinch. Twitch. _

Curse my fluency in French! Everyone roared with laughter at my expense yet again. I was about to retort when Carlisle and Esme walked in.

"Anyone know what happened to the door?" Carlisle asked, raising an eyebrow in the process.

I raised my hands and stared at Esme with a pout. "Sorry mommy?" I saw her eyes softened; I smirked inwardly. I scored some points with that one.

She sighed and waved her hand. "It's fine Edward. I won't damage your other items."

"So what got you in a flurry?" Carlisle stared at me and sat down in one of Esme's antique chairs.

After a quick glare at Alice I turned to Carlisle. "Bella can read our minds."

"And Edward is having some vulgar thoughts-"

"-that he doesn't want Bella to hear-"

"SHUT UP!" I'm _very _glad I couldn't blush.

Esme put a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. "Oh Edward is growing up so fast-"

"About damn time; after a hundred and nine year's of Edward's constant apathetic lifestyle, I've had enough," Emmett snickered, tousling my hair. Why must everyone treat me like a baby?

"Mind your language Emmett," Carlisle warned, smacking him affectionately over the head.

Jasper coughed. "As shocking as it may be, Emmett is right-Oh don't give me that look Emmett-" he said while staring at our pouting, curly-haired brother. "One would find it rather curious though after so much time…"

"Curious about what?" I had a feeling I wasn't going to like his reply.

A wry smile graced Jasper's face as he stared at me with his golden eyes. "Well I wasn't the only one, mind you."

"Spit it out Jasper." The vein in my forehead began to pulsate. So much for staying calm.

"It was only natural to assume said assumption after all this time." Jasper grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "You know-if men really _did _tickle your fancy."

_Flinch._

I blinked and within that fraction of time the room had cleared of everyone. Cowards.

The next day proved to be uneventful-for me anyway.

"You thought Edward was _gay_?" Bella chortled. Vampire or no vampire; your family will _always _embarrass you.

"Well I am not and that is all that matters," I huffed, turning away from the table. Charlie, much to his dismay, became lenient on Bella's punishment. From what Bella said, her father's thoughts weren't too colorful when she said she was going to my home.

Bella smiled as she dawdled in yesterday's conversation of questioning my sexuality. Another point for Edward, I smirked as I noticed that I didn't flinch.

"That doesn't count Edward," Bella said smugly. "Sexuality is just whether or not you're straight; it is completely different than sex."

_Flinch._

I stared into Bella's eyes sadly. _Et tu, Bella?_

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a deck of cards from the table. "How about we all play a game?"

"Not fair," Jasper said, pointing out the obvious. "Alice can see anyone's move before they make it, Edward can read our minds, and so can you."

"I guess we have to put that on the list," Emmett sighed as he pulled out a notebook from his back pocket.

Ah yes. The infamous **Cullen Notebook of Don'ts**. Many memories. Bella stared at me with confusion. She was getting too into the whole mind reading process.

"It's a list of things we aren't allowed to do," I explained to her. "You know-the usual stuff, like; Drinking human blood is a don't, Emmett trying his hardest to change a bear into a vampire is a don't, playing any game with Alice and I because it is considered cheating is a don't,-"

"-pretending to hit on Bella to rile up Edward is a don't," Jasper said, smiling fondly at one of his many un-hatched schemes.

"When was this going to happen?" Bella stared at Jasper and gave him a wink.

"Oh you know Bella," the blond said with a casual smirk. "A little seduction, some luring with my irresistible essence-I mean honestly-who could _not _like all this?" He pointed at the length of his body, his smirk growing in the process. _Vain prick_.

Alice and Rosalie watched in mirth while Emmett on the other hand was roaring with laughter. They looked from me to Jasper and Bella. Why stare at me? I was completely calm.

Jasper then reached over and put one of his finger's under Bella's chin. "Then we could forget Edward." He then looked my way and then back at Bella while waggling his eyebrows. "You could always be my _la tua cantante_."

Too far. A feral growl escaped my lips before I could even contain it. "Not. Funny." Everyone else found the scene just _hilarious_. I wondered why Alice wasn't angry.

"Alice isn't angry because she can take a joke," Bella pointed out while sticking her tongue out at me.

"Stop reading my mind," I muttered. Still unfair. Stupid wishes. Stop smirking at me Bella!

"It's about time you got a taste of your own medicine," Rosalie scoffed. "It is a bit annoying when you can't keep your thoughts private. Looks like you have to learn how to block your mind."

"If you keep frowning like that Edward, you're going to get wrinkles," Emmett said while pinching my cheek. I narrowed my eyes and walked over to my piano. At least I can count on inanimate objects. My true love.

"Now that is just plain rude Edward."

_Snort. _"Like you said Bella, sometimes there are things that you don't want to hear."

Alice smiled sweetly. "Is he doing the whole 'the world is against me so I might as well not bother with animate objects' bit?"

Bella nodded and titled her head to the side. "He does this often?"

"Well anytime he isn't with you. I'm not so sure now. Lately he has been spending a _lot _of time with his room," Jasper commented.

Couldn't _anyone _mind their own damn business?

"Just because I _value _my possessions-"

"Value?" Rosalie's voice dripped with cynicism. Again with cutting me off. "To value is to appreciate; you Edward are infatuated. It's quite unhealthy."

"Says the girl with the shopping disorder."

My little comment received a death glare from my blond sister. _Smirk. _Yes; Edward is the champion. I stared Rosalie's way and beamed, basking in the victory that I had won.

_Cringe. _Stupid harlot of a sister.

"Ew Rosalie; that was uncalled for," Bella gagged, clutching her head from the disturbing images that filled my mind. Eh. At least I took someone down with me.

Rosalie shrugged and leaned back into the comfort of the sofa. "Not my fault you're addicted to mind reading."

"Maybe they have medication for that." Emmett suggested.

"Yes, there is a perfect solution for that," Alice spat, clutching her fist together. "It's called a mental asylum."

"Straight-jacket for one? Oi! I was kidding Alice!"

I smiled for what seemed like the first time in forever. Finally; I wasn't getting picked on. Bella smiled at my direction and kept her mouth shut. Now _there _is the human I fell in love with.

"You'd love me even more if I was a vampire."

And the warm fuzzy feeling turned into a rabid anger. "I think not Bella."

"You should've just accepted his proposal." I knew Alice was good for something.

"Well who would want to be tied down to Captain Prude?" Fantastic. More comments from the peanut gallery.

Bella pouted. "It's not _that_."

"Commitment issues," Emmett whistled. That's what I said.

Bella threw a pillow at Emmett and turned back to me. "It isn't that either."

I shrugged. "Whatever."

"Aw come on Edward, don't do that to me." She always could tell when I was having a moment.

"I'm not doing anything."

"What a woman," Jasper muttered. I stared angrily at him and contemplated whether I should tackle him; the look on Bella's face chose for me. Passive Edward it is.

She sighed and shook her head. "Edward. Have you _seen _my mom and dad?"

"Bella. Have you _seen _us?"

"Of course I have-"

"Then I don't see the problem." I honestly didn't. "You say you want to spend forever with me and yet you don't want to marry me?"

"It's not that I _don't _want to marry you Edward-"

"Let's just drop it." I pinched the bridge of my nose and turned back to the piano keys and began to play.

"Brilliant," Rosalie mumbled while getting up to leave the room. "Beethoven is in his angry music phase. I'm out."

Alice and Jasper nodded and headed off to their rooms as well. Bella came and sat down next to me and rested her head against my shoulder. Soon enough the song softened into a sweet yet sad tune. She turned to me and placed a kiss on my throat.

"Thank you," I said, still playing the soothing melody.

"I really do love you Edward," Bella whispered, putting her head on my shoulder once more. "I don't think I can explain to you why I can't marry you-"

"Shhh. It's fine Bella." And it was. It really didn't matter; the subject would eventually come up just like whole transforming situation.

"Commitment issues…"

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" Bella and I shouted in unison. So much for peace.

-:-

We walked around the forest for what seemed like hours. I had taken Bella home but we both decided we didn't exactly want to be cooped up in either one of our homes all day; thus we hiked in the woods by her home. It was surprisingly rain free today and yet the sun had refused to shine. An array of clouds blanketed the sky as a soft wind blew all around us.

The scent of pine and freesia lingered in the air and I pulled Bella close to me. It made my non-beating heart warm at knowing neither of our families were anywhere near us. Privacy at last.

"Bells!"

Of course; if there wasn't the family there would _always _be wolves.

I froze in place as Bella escaped from my arms and walked over to the filthy mutt. Bella shot me a dark look and I shrugged. I wasn't going to apologize for my thoughts. She rolled her eyes and turned back to _Jacob._

His dark eyes narrowed towards mine. "Cullen." His thoughts were singing a different tune.

"Jake," Bella warned as she pinched his arm

The dog whined and stared at Bella with confusion. "What was that for?"

"Stop being rude," she insisted.

"I didn't say anything!"

He is in for a rude awakening.

Bella sighed. "Your thoughts Jake."

A snarl escaped the cub's lips as he grabbed Bella's head and turned it to the side slightly. I immediately took Bella into my grasp, bearing my teeth at him "Don't you dare touch her-especially when you're angry like that."

"I was making sure you didn't break the treaty you leech," Jacob hissed while straightening out his posture. His eyes then darted to Bella, a scowl present on his face. "How?"

"Long story-no they didn't break the treaty." Bella frowned at the mutt. "Not like it is any of _your _business."

Jacob's scowl deepened. "Like hell it isn't."

"Speaking of breaking a treaty," I sneered. His scent was absolutely _nauseating_. "Aren't you supposed to stay off our land?"

"I can see Bella if I want to." Insolent little brat. He smirked wolfishly at my direction-no pun intended. "I just came here to tell her that we're throwing a party for Billy's birthday at the rez. You know. Charlie would just _love _to come and of course Bella too."

"Shall I send a squeak toy?" I retorted smoothly. "Or maybe some kibble would be better-no?"

The wolf-boy's smirk wavered. "Listen here, you filthy son of a b-"

"Damnit! Would you two just knock it off?"

Oh yeah-Bella was here.

"I'll pass the message on to Charlie, Jake," Bella said while standing in between the two of us. Oh the things I'd do if Bella weren't here…oops. Right. I'll behave.

The werewolf growled. "You just wait bloodsucker. One of these days you'll be gone. For good."

"Is that a threat you mangy mutt?" I snapped. I crouched into position as I watched the boy's body began to tremble slightly. Bella squeaked in fear and put out a hand in front of the both of us. "Get out of the way Bella. The kid needs to learn."

"There will be none of that!" Bella screamed, shifting her head to glare at the both of us. "Jake, leave now. You told me the message now just go."

Jacob frowned and straightened up once more. "Yeah. We will save this for another day-another time."

"Whatever you saw cowboy." I rolled my eyes. Melodramatic teenagers. Pfft.

"See you _then _Bells." I glared after the running form of the dog. I really should invest in those shock collars to tame little beasts-who is to say it wouldn't work on the little wolf-boy?

"Alright Jake," Bella muttered then turned to me. "And _you. _No shock collars."

"Curse you and that wish," I murmured as I held her closely in my arms. I shook my head and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked while lifting an eyebrow.

I smiled at her knowingly. "Just the fact that you agreed to see the mutt at the gathering of dogs; wait until he realizes you'll be with me."

She pulled out of my arms and stared back at me perplexed. "Surely Charlie is going to have me go."

"Bella, you aren't serious," I said stubbornly. "You can't go."

"For your information Edward, you can't tell me what to do," Bella responded obstinately.

I shook my head at her defiance. "Is this your idea of a joke?"

"Well I'm not sure," Bella said, ridicule dripping in her voice. "You found me agreeing to go to Billy's birthday funny."

"You can't go," I repeated firmly. "I can't have you go somewhere-especially to land that I can't tread."

"Watch me." Bella then turned around and attempted to stomp off dramatically; the fact that she tripped over some stray bark didn't enhance the effect. Typical Bella. I reached down and pulled her back into place. She had a few shallow scrapes on her palms. Good. No blood.

The sky darkened as we stood there in the silence of the forest, only the whispering of the wind making the slightest noise. We walked back to her house hand in hand; neither of us said a word. I noticed Charlie's cruiser pulling into the drive way and I exhaled noisily. Bella turned to me with a small grin and reached up to place a soft kiss on my lips.

Well that helped a bit.

"Ahem."

The two of us turned to face an irritated looking Charlie. "Bells. Time to get inside."

"Alright," she complied, annoyance sounding in her tone. "Hold on Edward, I have something to give you."

Charlie sent a glare at me and walked back inside and slammed the door in my face. Peachy. Two minutes later, I heard a small crash and saw Bella throw open the door. She sent a dirty look at Charlie's impolite behavior and then looked back at me, her eyes sparkling with emotion. Love.

"Here," she whispered while placing a small wrapped box in my hands. I stared back at her and frowned.

"What's this for?"

She bit her lip and then suddenly pressed her lips against mine quite roughly. I was shocked but knew she held our boundaries in tact as she pulled away. Too soon I growled to myself. She laughed gently and took the box and put it in my pocket.

"Open it when you get home," she said eagerly, "and call me on my cell-phone." Ah yes-another wonderful memory. I coaxed Bella into accepting a cell-phone from me after Alice lost her in one of the immensely huge shopping centers. Apparently Bella didn't like it when her name had been paged over the intercom. She stared back at me, ignoring the memory that flashed through my mind. "Promise?"

"I promise." I smiled and kissed her forehead tenderly. I watched her as walked inside the house and waved goodbye to me. No. It wasn't goodbye. It would never be that; it was goodnight. A promise of return.

-:-

After the constant taunting from my siblings and parents I finally made my way to my room. I stared at my suddenly bare wall. Poor electronic system. It never had a chance against Esme's wrath. I pouted and walked over to the couch while grabbing my I-pod to listen to.

As I sat down I felt a hard object poking into my back. I then realized that it was the box that Bella had given me; the box I promised to open only when I got home. Curiosity got to the best of me and I began to open the paper with ease, my fingers skimming against a small velvet box.

I opened the box and inside was a folded paper and a shining, what appeared to be platinum, ring. My eyes widened slightly as I began to unfold the small paper and read Bella's handwriting.

_Edward,_

_Will you marry me? Check yes or no. _

_Yes♫ No♫_

_Love Bella._

"Bella," I whispered, awe consuming my body. I grinned from ear to ear and pulled out my cell-phone to call her with my decision. I suppose even wishes that aren't made upon shooting stars _do _come true.

-:-

_**Authoress Note**_: I hope you enjoy this sequel. A few things to keep in mind are that this is a sequel to the story called Wishes. I highly recommend you read that first if you haven't read it already to understand some of the plot of this story. Second, I have nothing against straight, gays, lesbians, bi's, etc. Third, if you have any questions about certain situations in this story please let me know in the review and I will gladly explain it to you.

**Things to Know:**

"Edward? Tu es un monster de sexe?" means "Edward? You are a sex fiend?"


End file.
